masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dholen
So ... who else thinks this star is going to be the Reapers' back door into our galaxy? If you talk to him on Tali's loyalty mission, Kal'Reegar comments that if the rapid aging of the star due to dark energy wasn't natural, it would take massive amounts of time and resources to accomplish; I'm guessing that only the Reapers could do it. It started destabilizing some time in the past few hundred years -- it was certainly much more normal back when Haestrom was a quarian outpost -- which could easily coincide with Sovereign discovering that the Citadel keepers weren't responding to orders. Plus there seem to be hints that dark energy is going to be important in other parts of ME2 (e.g. Gianna Parasini's next job after Illium being investigating hacking attacks related to dark energy research). It all looks very suspicious, and in Mass Effect suspicious all too often equals Reapers. Diyartifact 02:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's no indication that the geth present here are heretics, but, assuming that the heretics have been around that long, it could work. And it is a very interesting theory. SpartHawg948 03:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd assume they're heretics (at least by the time ME2 occurs) since they fight the player, which presumably they do even if Legion is in the party. (Unless that's a special-case situation, where the geth become peaceful or Legion becomes hostile? I'd assume Legion wouldn't fight non-heretic geth, and I know it's possible to bring Legion to Haestrom, but I've never done it myself because I don't want to get my crew liquefied.) And the original attack on the quarian outpost doesn't have to have been from heretics -- it could have been just an ordinary part of the geth-quarian war, with the heretics taking possession later. Diyartifact 03:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I think I see what you're talking about. Yes, since the quarians established their outpost on Haestrom to study the star, its instability predates the geth revolt, let alone the existence of the heretics. For the Reapers to be behind it, there'd have to be Reaper hardware hidden in the system, which the quarians didn't find while they were there. On the other hand, the quarians wouldn't have known to look... Diyartifact 03:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it seems to me like the only reason they fought the player was because the player and armed party stumbled across an active battlefield, and it was fairly obvious that they were there to extract the quarians. Not to mention the fact that this takes place inside geth territory, and as has been pointed out, the geth aren't known for letting organics enter and leave their territory at will. So that would easily explain why non-heretics would attack Shepard. SpartHawg948 04:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great, looks like this whole mystery about dark energy affecting this star is never even addressed in Mass Effect 3. This only adds to the massive list of unanswered questions Mass Effect 3 leaves us with. RizzleQ 06:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC)